


More Graceful Than A Commonwealth Druffalo

by ArlessaKay



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Railroad fraternization, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 04:16:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArlessaKay/pseuds/ArlessaKay
Summary: "It was torturing her, that pen.  Rolling it between his teeth, his lips pressed down tightly on it.  He pulled it out just to press it against his mouth again, leaving a little red indentation on his lower lip.  Her eyes lingered just a little too long, wishing that for just once she could be that pen.  Gripped in his hand and pressed onto his lips, holding secret words waiting to be written in ink across him."





	More Graceful Than A Commonwealth Druffalo

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one shot that i created based off of a 3 item tumbler plot: "An Optimist, Ink Stains, Secrets". This prompt, plus a bubbling rage that I can't actually romance Deacon in game, created this little piece. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> ****

It was unfair how handsome he was. Even with blue ink smeared across his face, he radiated confidence and charm. 

Not that she’d ever tell him that, of course.

She sat cross legged on the tattered mattress, papers from a dozen reports spread out around her. It was a struggle to keep from staring at him across the room, leaning back in the chair, legs spread open as he was scribbling observations on the notebook in his hands. 

Volumes could be filled with her observations on him. 

Itching his face, he spread the ink further across his nose, pulling a giggle from her. His head didn’t move, but his eyebrow cocked in response.  
“Don’t tell me the raiders have started writing jokes again? Maybe drawing comic books for our enjoyment?” A smirk flitted across his lips, teasing her with the lilted corners of his mouth. 

“Nah. They wouldn’t be as entertaining as what you’re doing to yourself.” For a moment, he looked genuinely concerned; it passed quickly when he spotted the blue marks on his fingertips.  
“Let me guess, splotches across my nose?” Her laugh carried through the room as he struggled to wipe it off with his t-shirt.  
“Not working then? Maybe I’ll just draw some more on, call it a fashion statement.” Dipping into the ink at the tip of the pen, he coated his fingers and spread more on the other cheek, just under the lens of his sunglasses.  
“There we go. Now I’ll be the belle of the ball.” She fell back onto the bed, laughter spilling from her at this point. He made a few faces, pretending to model for an invisible camera.  
“Damn. I bet this stuff will stain, huh?” 

Stifling a giggle, she strode over to him. Bending to reach his level, she used the sleeve of her shirt to blot at the ink on his skin.  
“Probably. But then I guess you’ll just have to look like a pre-war football player until it fades, huh?”  
“Does that mean I get to tackle people? I’m totally in.” Pouring a little water at the hem of the fabric, she continued to poke at his face.  
“I think you’d be the one getting tackled, Dee. The funny guys always go down first.”  
“Hey, ouch, that hurts. Not physically, of course. But my fragile little ego.” Reaching for his other cheek, she stepped out to the side, unintentionally straddling his lap. It wasn’t until he pointed it out that she’d even noticed it.

“Woah there, Charmer. Be careful, a guy might think you were trying to do more than get some ink off of his face.” As he smiled broadly at her, she could only imaging what his eyes would look like behind those glasses. Did they brighten when he laughed? What color were they? She pictured them with a sparkle, mischief beaming out at her. It was just one of the many secrets he kept from her. They’d been partners for months now, and Deacon hadn’t given her access to much information past the surface.

“You wish, Dee.” She smirked in response, stepping back to admire her handiwork.  
“Well, that’s about as good as it’s going to get, I think.” The cold water at the edge of her sleeve caught her off guard, and she slid it up her arm to try and keep it away from her skin.  
“Am I still ruggedly handsome under all of that ink?”She just smirked in response; any answer would likely incriminate her further. Secrets weren’t as important to her, but there were some thoughts she wouldn’t give up quite so easily.  
“Get back to work, dork.” Throwing his pen at him, she resumed her place on the mattress.  
Rising from the chair, he stretched languidly onto his tip toes and threw himself on the bed beside her.  
“I’m pretty sure that being blue doesn’t throw off the look too much. Hey, maybe I’ll make it one of my disguises?” Poking at the papers, he did nothing more than just shuffle them around a little.  
“Oh yeah, cause ‘strange guy in a wig with ink on his face’ is super common in the ‘wealth.” She kept digging through reports, willing herself not to acknowledge the warmth he radiated beside her. They’d been closer than this before, of course, but always out of necessity, never choice. Lately though, she’d noticed that he seemed to be pushing the boundaries of her comfort zone; leaning in just a little too close while traveling, gripping just a little too tight when he hauled her into a hiding place, and lingering just a little too long whenever they’d touch. 

Maybe he knew her secret attraction to him, and wanted to see if he could get her to own up. It would no doubt be a boost to his ego, something he could add to his list of achievements. Maybe it was just what he did when he was comfortable with someone. Either way, he was beginning to break into her calm. 

“Maybe my persona would be like, a writer. Someone documenting the trials and errors of the commonwealth, to preserve history for the future of mankind.” Glancing at him from the side of her eye, he had laid back on the bed, one hand over his heart and feigning pride. He was good.  
“Seems more likely that you’d write about the subtleties of blending in, or the mating rituals of the common druffalo.” She felt eyes on her as his head and shoulders lifted from the bed, propping himself on his elbows.  
“I don’t know, that would be a pretty interesting read.”  
“You know what would be more interesting? If you got back to work.” She chucked another notepad at him, narrowly missing his face.  
“Paper cuts kill, you know.” Deacon sat up, the end of the pen resting between his lips. 

It was torturing her, that pen. Rolling it between his teeth, his lips pressed down tightly on it. He pulled it out just to press it against his mouth again, leaving a little red indentation on his lower lip. Her eyes lingered just a little too long, wishing that for just once she could be that pen. Gripped in his hand and pressed onto his lips, holding secret words waiting to be written in ink across him. 

Catching herself, she leaned back into her work, trying her best to ignore the completely non-sensual things that were going on beside her. Just has her mind had returned to raiders and synths, his voice called her back.

“In the Commonwealth, many creatures live and make their homes here. None of which are more intriguing than the Druffalo.” He had deepened his voice, like he was doing an important radio documentary. “In the spring time, they come out of their homes for one purpose- to find a mate.” Her eyebrows raised slightly, looking at him again out of the corner of her eyes.  
“With scavvers, raiders, and deathclaws trying to make a meal of them, they must move quickly if they are to attract a mate before death.”  
“Oh my god…” The words were barely a breath out of her mouth, face falling into the palms of her hands to stifle the blush.  
“Using all of the wiles the female possesses, she prances gleefully to the male as if to say ‘here I am, big guy. The time is right.” Moving beside her, he brought his hand to his chest and pretended to swoon.  
“Oh my god, Deacon.”  
“As sexily as she can manage, which isn’t very because she’s a big hulking beast, she wiggles up next to the male, rubbing her hips against his side.” Accentuating his point, he presses his shoulder into hers, wiggling to create friction. Not sure whether it was genuine or just a shock of nerves, she laughs shortly.  
“I swear to god, Dee, I will smother you with this pillow.” She clenched her hands tighter into her face.  
“The male, upon seeing the willing female pressed beside him, begins to get aroused.” This time she grabbed the pillow, hitting him square in the chest with it. Unphased, he continues.  
“And when a Druffalo becomes aroused, anyone can see it. You see, Druffalo are very well endOW-“ perched on top of his chest, she batters him playfully with the pillow. Only half attempting to block her, he shakes with laughter.  
“Damnit Deacon, I told you I was going to smother you, so stop squirming!”  
“Ow, OW! I yield, I yield!” Instead of relenting, she put all of her weight into her hips and pressed him further into the mattress, pinning him. He laughed and struggled for a bit, before snaking his hand behind her leg and flipping her to her back in one swift motion. Now he was perched on her, a knee on either side of her hip digging into the mattress. The pillow had been tossed onto the floor, and he had her wrists pinned to the mattress.

In the scuffle, his sunglasses had been knocked off. It caught her off guard to see his eyes, really. Gleaming at her, his smile caused the corners to crinkle ever so slightly. 

They were just as wonderful as she’d imagined, shimmering with all the mischief and heart that his soul had locked up inside. She must have been staring a little too intently, since his eyes darted off to where he had her wrist pinned. Looking intently at something, another smile broke through.  
“Well, would you look at that. Why, just a few minutes ago, all that ink was on this very face.”  
She almost didn’t hear him at first, she was so caught up in his eyes. Finally, she looked off to her arm. Spanning from her wrist to her elbow was a long mark of blue where she had pushed her sleeve up. 

Calloused fingers traced up the mark, scratching softly on her skin as they moved. Keeping her pinned, his thumb drew little circles in the now dry ink on her arm.  
“Man. I guess this stuff really does stain.” Leaning back to more of a sitting position, he let her arms go to grab his glasses. As he raised them to his face, she gently plucked them from his hands. He quirked an eyebrow, neither smiling or frowning down at her.  
“Your eyes are surprisingly expressive. Is that why you always keep these on? So that they hide what you’re actually feeling?” He didn’t respond, just stared down at her with those big, bright eyes.  
“I guess it’s my turn to see what the world looks like through Deacon colored glasses, huh?” She slipped them onto her face, attempting to look tough. She could see the grin trying to break free from the corner of his lips, twisted down tight to keep out any emotions. She was winning this round.

Smiling up at him, she put her hands behind her head.  
“Man. And to think, I thought it would be hard to be as cool as you.” Leaning over her, his hand dipped the mattress beside her head.  
“I think I’ll just take those.” With his free hand, he slipped them gently off her face. When the glasses were gone, there was nothing between her and his eyes. He was just a little too close; if she leaned up slightly, their faces would be touching. Too close, yet not close enough. 

It would be so easy to close the gap, and taste those lips. They teased and taunted her, all smiles and smirks as they travelled across the commonwealth. She had seen them, attempted to read them, but she wanted to feel them. She wanted to taste them on her own, run her tongue across them before she ventured further. 

She couldn’t stop staring at his lips. It really was unfair for him to be this enticing, without even trying.

Much to her surprise, it was him who broke the tension- or rather, created a whole new wave of it when he pressed his mouth to hers. They were soft, pliant, and so, so warm. A jolt ran through her stomach; it was more of a house cat running laps around the kitchen as opposed to butterflies. Her whole body rushed with warmth, hands gripping onto the bed just to make sure she was grounded and wouldn’t float away.

Too soon, he pulled away slightly. Cold air rushed across her lips, taunting her with the absence of what she’d finally gotten to taste. She was tired of being taunted by this man.  
“Des would have all sorts of things to say about fraternization about now.” His mouth was relaxed, but his eyes smiled too wide for her to focus.  
“Screw Des.” Propelling herself towards him, she pulled him into another kiss, much harder this time. Hands started to wander, nails gripping and releasing through the fabric on his back. A small, appreciative murmur came from his throat, his hands grasping for whatever they could hold on to. They tangled in the hair at the back of her head, holding her lips to his. 

Her secret was spilling out at an alarming rate.

Fingertips latched onto the hem of his shirt, pulling upwards to feel his skin. Breaking the kiss just long enough, she tossed the t-shirt off to the side. It was thin, tattered, and dingy from lack of wash, but it was separating her from the world of his skin. It was warm and salty when she pressed kisses down his collarbone, firm yet soft when she pulled her nails down across his shoulders. Trailing open mouth kisses down his chest, he hummed slightly under her touch.

“So it looks to me like the commonwealth druffalo seduces another victim?” His hands ran through her hair, caressing down the back of her neck.  
“Shut up, Dee.” Smirking widely, she pressed her lips into his. It was definitely the most pleasant way she’d found to shut him up so far.

Their mouths explored one another, fevered and rushed. She pulled back briefly to gasp for breath, and he seized the opportunity to explore the trail between her jaw and shoulder, tracing her freckles with his lips. Arching into him, she was made suddenly aware of just how aroused he was.  
“Is that a mutfruit in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?” Greedily, he pulled her shirt over her head while she arched into him.  
“Why not both? I’m a man of many interests, after all.” His eyes bore hungrily into her as she reached behind her back to unhook the clasps there.  
“You’re a man of many words too. And I think there has to be a better use for that mouth of yours.” 

She didn’t need to tell him twice. Like wildfire, his mouth was on her almost as soon as the fabric fell away from her chest. Hands roaming her body, mouth latched onto her skin- now she knew what it was like to be that pen, and it was more that she could have imagined. Almost overwhelming, really.  
Her breath came in gasps as she raked her nails across his back. Long red welts were starting to form there, a reminder of their exploration.  
A chorus of gasps and moans escaped her mouth before she could even hope to hold them back. Vibrations from his muffled laughter rolled against her breasts as he continued his ministration, and she ran her nails gently over the back of his head in response.  
“And you call me noisy.” Fingers still at the back of his skull, she pressed him into her breast again.

No, _this_ was the best way she’d found to shut him up. 

He pulled at a pale pink nipple with his mouth, teasing it ever so slightly with his teeth. Releasing it with a slight ‘pop’, he sat up just out of her reach. She didn’t even try to hide the whimper at his absence. He chuckled in response, hooking his fingers in the waistband of her shorts. Almost too slowly, he slipped them down her thighs and tossed them to the side. Her hips angled towards him, begging to be touched. Rough hands trailed up her thighs, teasing the fabric still between her legs.

“Babe, fuck. I could drown in there.” Slipping a his hand into her panties, a long finger trailed delicately, painfully slowly over her folds, teasing the sensitive spot at the top. He dipped that same finger in between them, floating back and forth within her warmth. A bit too loud, a moan escaped from somewhere deep in her chest.  
“I mean, for real. It’s like a wet, warm vice grip.” She laughed through her pleasured gasps, hips rolling in unison with the movements of his finger. Adding another to it, then another, he made his fingers dance within her core, fluttering against that oh so sweet spot. 

Using his free hand, he pulled the fabric away from his handiwork, leaving it wrapped around the upper part of her thighs. Joining his mouth with his fingers, he wrapped his lips around the sensitive mound and sucked gently, eliciting the most sinful sound he’d ever heard from her lips. Fingers stretching languidly within her, his tongue and lips began weaving more magic than his words ever could. It wasn’t long before he felt her shudder around him, a rush of warmth pouring over his tongue. 

“I mean, I knew you liked me, but that’s quite the gift.” Hungrily, he pulsed his tongue within her folds, lapping her up like she was some type of desert that he’d never have the chance to taste again. As he slowed his movements, she reached down and hooked his arms, yanking him up on top of her.  
“Taking charge, huh? I dig it.” His cheeks were flushed, and she couldn’t help but smile at the genuine surprise on his face when she whipped him onto his back. Eyes burning, she worked the button enough to be able to yank down his jeans, throwing them off to the side with a muffled ‘thud’. Not speaking, just moving, she pulled his briefs away as well. His erection sprang forward, greeting her with a little wave as it bounced from its containment. Wrapping her lips around its tip, she drew the air from her mouth and swirled her tongue in tight circles. A groan, deep and guttural, vibrated through him.

“For fuck sake. You don’t waste any time, do you?” Bobbing up and down, she could feel him just touching the back of her throat every time she pulled him in. Never having taken one quite so large, her muscles tensed just a little with every thrust. 

The sounds he made should be illegal.

“I mean, fuck, charmer. You, uh, come here often?” Even when she was blowing him, he still didn’t stop talking. Luckily, she found it endearing.

In an attempt to replace his words with sounds of the more sexual variety, she hollowed out her cheeks and sucked deeply on him, her tongue flicking just out of her mouth to the skin her lips couldn’t quite reach. It worked – temporarily at least. Falling back onto the bed with a huff, he pushed his hips up towards her lips involuntarily. Drawing him almost all the way out of her mouth, she rolled her tongue across the underside, releasing him with a rather unsexy sound. But it didn’t matter, they were already too far gone to care about the random noises that came along with sex.

Eyes clenched shut, his breath came in shallow pants. 

“I mean…. Damn. Where did you learn how to do that? You do that often?”  
“You sure do talk a lot for a guy who just got his dick sucked.”  
“By a pretty lady, too. The druffalo aren’t quite so nice about it.”

Shoving his shoulders back down to the bed, she ground her hips down on top of him. He didn’t respond; not with words, for once. Instead he dug his fingers into her hips, rolling her across him. She teased him for a time, letting him slide ever so gently across her entrance, but not allowing him inside. Rolling her hips in a circle, she pressed herself down onto him as much as she could without actually taking him.

“Oooooh my GOD, Kai. Tease. It’s not like I’m about to explode over here or anything.” Using her name, huh? She knew she’d gotten him to a point where he wasn’t thinking if he actually used her name rather than her alias.  
“Just seeing how much you can take. Call it an experiment.” Giggling with evil glee, she continued her movements until he threw her to the side, pinning her under him once again. Wide, hungry eyes stared back at her.  
“I never did like science.” He bit down hard into the fleshy part of her shoulder, her body pulsing with a wonderful sort of pain. “Now art? I like art. And _that_ , babe, is a masterpiece by yours truly.” She couldn’t help but laugh with him.  
“Are you gonna keep making art, Dee, or are you gonna fuck me?”  
“Well if you don’t like art then I guess-“  
“DEACON!”  
“Alright, alright.” Devilishly smirking down at her, he pressed himself into the warmth between her legs. Meeting with a pleasant resistance, he had to adjust himself slightly before he could continue.  
When he was fully inside of her, they both let out the breath they’d been holding. For just a moment, he paused and nearly collapsed on top of her before bracing his arm on the bed beside her and ever so slightly touching her face with his opposite hand. Their eyes met, and if the moment was any more perfect she would have exploded then and there, never to be seen or heard from again. Twirling her hips again, she pulled another long groan from him. 

Movements were ragged, out of breath, and completely wonderful. Rocking back and forth inside her, with every thrust he hit a different, more fantastic place. Nails dug into flesh, both taking their fair share of collateral damage as their bodied crashed together. She arched her hips with every thrust, meeting him on impact. His knees pressed further into the mattress as he threw her ankles over his shoulders, hitting an even deeper spot. So close to unravelling around him, she’d made it her personal goal to hold out as long as she could. What she didn’t know, is that he’d also made the same goal for himself, and they were caught in a whirlwind of tortuous ecstasy as they struggled to push each other to the breaking point. Seeing her holding back, he reached between them and pressed his fingers to her, egging her on to the finish line. 

Her whole body tensed, white spots blurring on the outside of her vision. She wanted to look at him, to see him, even though her eyes wanted to clench shut and brace for her coming orgasm. Holding his gaze with her, he continued rubbing tight circles, both of their dams about to burst. 

As the look on his face changed ever so slightly, she couldn’t hold back anymore. With a loud moan that came from somewhere deep inside her, her body clenched down on him in waves, flittering about with harsh, rapid spasms as she gripped the bed behind her with white knuckles. Looking at him just in time, she watched as he too came unraveled. His shoulders hunched and tensed as he dug his fingers into her hips, small purple bruises forming under his each one. He was latching onto her, holding tight as he was flung into the abyss of the moment. As he filled her, her body rolled once again with pleasure at the warmth it brought. 

Breath heavy and ragged, he collapsed forward, pressing his forehead against hers. She could feel their sweat mingling, dripping down to join the rest of the mess on the mattress below them. Cupping the back of his head with her hands, even the sweat there couldn’t stop the smile that spread across her face. Letting his head roll down to the pillow beside hers, a breathy laugh escaped him.  
“Looks like we should have sprung for a room with a shower.” They laughed together, laying in a mix of both of them, sweat, and the grime of the commonwealth.  
“Then we’d just shower together and make a mess of that too.” Still laughing, she ran her hands from his neck to his cheeks, leaning in to kiss him again. 

Almost reluctantly he pulled himself out from her warmth, flopping down beside her and wrapping her in his arms. Curling up against him, she felt something rough and crinkly against her back- it was just then that she realized they had been on top of their reports this whole time. Her laughter broke out again, louder this time.  
“What’s so funny? I wasn’t even trying this time.” His eyes were lidded as he pulled her back to him.  
“We just destroyed our entire report.” Groaning again- and not pleasantly this time- he shoved a pile of papers out from under her legs with his.  
“We can salvage it. It’s fine.”  
“And have to explain to Des what exactly they’re covered in?” He sighed. “We’ll just have to rewrite them.” Opening his eyes at her sentencing, he looked directly at her. His face was almost unreadable, except for the hint of a smile at the corners of his eyes. Running his hand affectionately down her side, the most relaxed look she’d ever seen came across his face. She watched intently as his eyes darted from her hair, to her eyes, then down across her face, taking in her features. 

“Totally worth it.”


End file.
